Abdullah Gulam Rasoul
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = 2007 | place_of_release = Pul-e-Charkhi prison | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 8 | group = | alias = * Abdul Qhulam Rasoul * Abdullah Zakir * Qayyum Zakir * Y Abdhullah | charge = no charge, extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = repatriated to Afghan custody | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Qayyum "Zakir" (born circa 1973), alias Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul, is a citizen of Afghanistan previously held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 8. JTF-GTMO analysts estimate he was born in 1973, in Helmand, He grew up in northern Afghanistan. The Times reports that he had been transferred from US custody in Guantanamo to Afghan custody in the American built wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison. On March 9, 2009, the Department of Defense reported that he had emerged as a Taliban leader following his release. mirror mirror On March 4, 2010, the Associated Press reported he was under consideration to replace Mullah Abdul Ghani Baradar as number two in the Taliban's chain of command, after his recent arrest in Pakistan. Inconsistent identification On March 4, 2010, senior Afghan intelligence officials told the Associated Press that the captive known as "Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul" was really "Abdul Qayyum", and that Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul had been his father's name. They reported his nom de guerre is "Qayyum Zakir". Anand Gopal reports that "Zakir" was the name used on the Taliban's radio network and that his real name is "Abdul Qayyum". * He was named Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul on most of the documents published by the Department of Defense. * He was named Mullah Y Abdhullah on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his 2007 annual Administrative Review Board. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Transcript Rasoul chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | pages=1–6 | title=Summarized Detainee Transcript | publisher=[[United States Department of Defense] | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-03-01 }} First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Gulam Rasoul's first annual Administrative Review Board, on January 31, 2005. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Rasoul, Abdullah Gulam | pages=pages 36–37 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=2005-01-31 | accessdate=2009-03-12 | quote= }} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf)] of Abdullah Gulam Rasoul Administrative Review Board - page 36 The two page memo listed seven "primary factors favoring continued detention" and four "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Rasoul chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_3_769-943_FINAL.pdf#95}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdullah Gulam Rasoul's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 95 Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his annual Administrative Review Board. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing One January 9, 2009, the Department of Defense published two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 2007-04-23. He was transferred back to Afghanistan on February 12, 2009. Post-transfer activity After his transfer to Afghanistan Zakir is reported to have been transferred to the American wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison. The Times quoted United Kingdom Member of Parliament Patrick Mercer's surprise that Afghan authorities released Zakir. Mercer, a member of the British Parliament's counter-terrorism subcommittee, said: The Times also quoted Peter M. Ryan, an American lawyer who represented another former captive who had been held in Pul-e-Charkhi. He described the Afghan review procedure in Pul-e-Charkhi as "chaotic", and more influenced by tribal politics than by guilt or innocence. British officials believed Zakir became the Taliban's operations commander in southern Afghanistan soon after his release and blamed him for masterminding an increase in roadside attacks against British and American troops. The New York Times reported that Zakir led a December 2008-January 2009 delegation to the Pakistani Taliban to convince them to refocus their efforts away from the Pakistani government and towards the American-led forces in Afghanistan. The Christian Science Monitor reported that Zakir was involved in the creation of the Taliban "rule book". Claims he has become a Taliban leader On March 9, 2009, the Department of Defense reported that he had emerged as a Taliban leader following his release. On March 1, 2010, The News International reported that "Abdul Qayyum Zakir" was part of the Taliban's Quetta Shura, and that he had been captured in recent raids along with nine other leaders, the most senior of which was Mullah Abdul Ghani Baradar. I addition to Baradar, the raids were reported to have captured Mullah Mir Muhammad, Mullah Abdul Salam Abdul Salam, Maulvi Abdul Kabir, Mullah Muhammad Hassan, Mullah Abdul Rauf, Mullah Ahmad Jan Akhundzada, Mullah Muhammad Younis. On March 4, 2010, The Associated Press reported "two senior Afghan intelligence officials" claimed Abdullah Ghulam Rasoul had emerged to be a senior Taliban leader. References External links * Who are 'the worst of the worst'? Andy Worthington Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released